Double Trouble
by neveahwilder
Summary: Zoey finds out she is twin? What will happen when there is two gifted fledglings at the house of night? Chaos, love and friendship will unfold.


It was a dark and stormy night, a blizzard was moving slowly over the House of Night where Zoey Redbird and her four friends sat watching a movie. When the phone rang causing Zoey and Stevie Ray to jump. Damien paused the movie as Zoey answered it,

"Zoeybird?" Grandma Redbird said waiting for an answer from her.

"Yeah grandma?" Zoey asked as she sat down a huge smile on her face when sher heard her grandmothers voice.

"I have something to tell you, it's a secret I've been keeping for your mother and your real father that I think its time I tell, due to some recent circumstances." Zoey quirked her eyebrows as she listened and glanced at her friends.

"You have a twin sister that your father has been raising and she was just recently marked, and is on her way to the House of Night right as we speak." Grandma said then stopped and waited to hear Zoey's reaction to the new information. Zoey looked at her friends a look between astonishment and happiness spread across her face as the twins Shaunee and Erin began to ask questions and Damien just waited to hear what the news was.

"Well okay Grandma I'll be watching for her and thank you for letting me know, I can't wait to meet her." Zoey said as she hung up with her Grandmother and then smiled at her friends. She just stood up and started pacing the room.

"I have a twin sister who is on her way here due to she was just recently marked and I am to await her so she can be my new roommate due to Stevie Ray isn't anymore. I wonder if she will be just like me special with all the affinities and a filled in mark. O.M.G I can't believe this." Zoey just looked at her friends and sat down her face in her hands when Aprhodite entered the room and grabbed Zoey b her hand.

"Come on Zoey there is some one downstairs that is identical to you, even with the mark and everything, she has a pure white cat on her shoulder . But she is your twin." As the group got downstairs and Zoey immediately saw what Aprohdite meant. A young girl stood talking to Neferet, her hair was the color of chesnut that cascaded down her back in waves and when she glanced over at the Zoey and the rest her eyes were silver-blue that seemed to sparkle. Zoey just stopped and stared, she was her twin when it came to the markings, her eyes were different but she was her twin. Zoey didn't even hesitate as she walked over and tapped the girl on the shoulder.

"Um, hello, My name is Zoey and I believe I am your sister, your twin sister."

"Hey sis, I'm Neveah your twin, dad made sure I was sent here because Grandma told him you were here, otherwise I would be going to the Colorado House of Night. We're going to be roomates and I can't wait, with both of us with all five affinities we're going to be a great team." Neveah smiled as she glance at the other four who were standing behind Zoey with amazed looks just staring at the two. Their marking were identical and theyh both had all the affinities, House of Night was in for some strong High Priestess and the group of fledlings knew it. The twins who weren't really twins Shaunee and Erin both introduced themselves followed by Jack and Damien. Neveah had to head to Neferets office to find out her Mentor was going to be and to get her class schedule. Zoey followed closely behind she knew what Neferet was capable of but her sister didn't or she thought she didn't. Nevaeh was a very gifted young woman with the power of healing along with the five elements like her twin sister, where Zoey was more dark in the elements, Nevaeh was moreon the light side. They were identical all except for their attitudes and everyone at the House of Night would find that out very soon. Zoey waited outside of Neferets office for sister about half an hour laterm Nevaeh came strolling out of the office and came face to face with her sister.

"Hey sis, so why don't you show me ot our room and we can catch up on everything and I can meet your friends. And lets get away from the evil hag, she has some issues in there. And I am not talking about Aphrodite, who by the way I think is way cool." Nevaeh smiled as she linked arms with Zoey and they headed for the girls dorm. They crossed by the east wall and Nevaeh just stopped, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply,

"This is a place of enourmous power, we have to have a ritual here. And I will be a member of the Dark Daughters won't I sis, I do have the affinity for all five elements and a healing power." Shocked and amazed at the same time Zoey just nodded this girl was exactly like her except she could heal. They entered into the girls dorm where the sould twins Shaunee and Erin were sitting, now these two aren't real twins due to the fact Erin is a blond white girl from Oklahoma and Shaunee is a mocha colored girl form tulsa. Then there was Damien and his boyfriend Jack snuggling as they were all watching a movie and suddenly turned it off so they could meet Nevaeh. She smiled at the four and introduced herself, let them in on a couple of things so that she could go and change into something comfortable for classes. Since their nights are their days and their days are their nights.


End file.
